


You Look Like Home To Me

by turquoisetopaz



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, F/M, a lot of hugging, expect it's a cat, rain kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisetopaz/pseuds/turquoisetopaz
Summary: "The post was simple, and read 'Anne Shirley and Gilbert Blythe are not yet married, but they already have a child (Their child is a cat)'. "In which Anne and Gilbert somehow end up co-parenting a cat together.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 20
Kudos: 175





	You Look Like Home To Me

-  
It's a dreadfully cold day in Avonlea when Anne stumbles upon a small kitten. Anne had been walking home, lost in her thoughts, when she'd almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of a soft "meow." The sound wasn't particularly loud; at first she thought perhaps she imagined it. But the noise was persistent and Anne eventually found the creature who was making it.

The kitten is small, and frail looking. It's fur is mangy and untamed. The ginger animal has wide blue eyes, and it flinches when Anne approaches. Anne lowers herself to the ground, and cautiously reaches her hand out toward the cat. 

"Hello," she whispers "Where did you come from?".

The animal, of course, does not answer. However the sound of her voice appears to reassure it. The kitten trembles slightly as Anne goes to stroke it's fur, yet it does not attempt to run away. Gently, Anne lifts the small bundle of fur and places it on her lap. She scratches behind its ear, and the kitten lets out a quiet purring noise that makes Anne smile. Her eyes water at the realisation that this innocent creature must have been abandoned. The kitten looks uncared for and on the brink of starvation.

"You can trust me, you know." She murmurs "I have this feeling we're kindred spirits." She looks at the defenceless kitten -a red haired orphan- and knows that she's going to take care of it.

Anne places the kitten in her basket and heads home to Green Gables. Surely Marilla won't have any objections to such a small creature? When she arrives home she finds the place to be empty; her guardians must be out somewhere. So she immediately turns her attention to her new friend.

The kitten is a little wary of the new surroundings, but relaxes when it's given some milk and fish. After this Anne washes the animal, and does her best to tidy it's fur.

Once Anne has determined the kitten is a girl she decides her friend needs a name. "Geraldine is a lovely name, but I'm not sure it suits you. Perhaps Rosaline?." She stares intently at the kitten for a moment, before an idea enters her head "I know what your name is to be! You're called Cordelia, as it is a name fit for a true princess." 

Cordelia responds to this by licking Anne's hand, so she assumes it means the kitten approves.

Anne continues to fuss over her new pet. It takes time but Cordelia eventually looks presentable. Once she has ate as much food as she can stomach, the kitten goes and curls up in a ball in front of the fire.

Moments later, Marilla comes home, and Anne prepares herself for what she's sure is going to be a disagreement. 

"Hello Anne, how was a school?" Greets the older woman in her kind voice.

"It was the same as always." Anne replies "Would you like some help preparing dinner?"

At this Marilla stops and looks at Anne with suspicion "No grand stories to tell and you're offering to help with dinner? You're clearly hiding something, out with it."

Anne sighs, Marilla has always been able to see right through her "I don't have any stories about school. But something did happen on my way home."

"It wasn't the Andrews boy again?!" Panics Marilla.

"No, no. I'm fine Marilla. But I did come across a wounded animal."

"Oh dear Anne. You've not brought home another bird with a broken wing, have you? I told you to stop that; you always get too attached and cry yourself silly when they leave."

"It wasn't a bird this time. I found an abandoned kitten. She was all alone, and looked like she hadn't been fed in weeks!"

Marilla sighs "Where is this cat now!?"

Anne smiles sheepishly "Cordelia! Come here." 

The tiny kitten walks into the kitchen and brushes herself against Anne. Anne picks her pet up and cradles her closely to her chest. 

"Anne you haven't named it already?!" Cries Marilla.

"She needed a name, and Cordelia suits her."

"Cordelia is a ridiculous name for a cat."

"Well if I rename her can she stay?"

Marilla gently rubs her forehead; she had not expected to get a headache so quickly upon coming in. "Anne dear I'm afraid that it is impossible."

"But why?! Cordelia needs a home, we have more than enough space here, and she can be useful. She can chase off mice!"

"Anne I agree that cats can be useful. That's why a while back I brought one home. However, poor Matthew is terribly allergic to cats. His eyes water and he cannot stop sneezing. Sometimes his throat even begins to close. It is very likely that Matthew will not be able to tolerate your new friend."

At this, Anne feels her heart break. It seems so unfair for her to form an attachment, only to have it ripped away, all in the space of one day. "What if this kitten doesn't make Matthew unwell? Could she stay then?"

"Anne my dear, that is very unlikely." Marilla responds, her tone apologetic. She hated to disappoint the younger girl.

"But if he doesn't mind the cat, can we keep her?" Anne pleads.

"Talk to Matthew, see how he reacts. But if he starts to get sick with it, then you are going to have to find a new home for her."

Anne nods her head at Marilla. She goes straight to the farm house in search of Matthew.

-  
When Anne reaches the farmhouse, she is greeted not just by Matthew, but Jerry as well.

"Ah Anne! Who's cat is that?." Asks Jerry, immediately rushing over to stroke Cordelia's fur. His efforts do not seem to impress Cordelia, who hisses at Jerry, and burrows closer into Anne's chest. 

"Sorry Jerry, she's a stray I found. I'm not sure she's comfortable with people yet."

"She seems to like you." Complains Jerry.

Before Anne can defend Cordelia, Matthew approaches warily "Anne, I'm not sure it's possible for you to have a pet cat." 

"Marilla told me about your allergies. But I was hoping you could at least try to be near her. You see she and I are kindred spirits."

Matthew sighs at this, he's never been able to deny that girl anything. However, as he steps closer to Anne, his eyes start to water and he already knows this conversation won't have a pleasant ending. Before he can even begin to explain to Anne, Matthew lets out a loud sneeze, causing Jerry to jump in surprise.

Anne's face falls in disappointment at this "You're unwell already, and you haven't even stroked her." She looks down at Cordelia and feels her eyes get misty with tears.

"I'm terribly sorry Anne." Matthew mumbles, feeling a mixture of sadness and awkwardness.

"It looks like you won't be able to stay after all." Anne whispers to Cordelia.

-  
Gilbert Blythe walks to school on a cold unpleasant day, yet he does so with a spring in his step. Ever since his return from Trinidad, his life had become better than he'd ever expected. The loss of his Father still weighed terribly on his mind. Yet Gilbert was not alone, as he had once feared he would be. He had a brother in Bash and a sister in Mary, and most importantly he had Delphine, who was the most wonderful niece in the world.

Even more surprising, Anne Shirley Cuthbert had actually become his friend. He had hoped to gain her friendship, but had seen it as a hopeless endeavour. Yet, miraculously, the two had become quite close in recent months. Although Anne spent a lot of her time with Diana, the redhead would sometimes spend her lunchtimes sitting with him. They still argued, but it was no longer serious, it was simply done in jest. 

Gilbert still had worries about his future; he had no idea whether he would get into the University of Toronto. However, Miss Stacey was incredibly helpful, and Anne had become a welcome study partner. So whilst he wasn't certain of his future, he had become quietly hopeful.

As he enters the school house, he finds himself greeted by Moody and Charlie, who try to pull them into their conversation. However, he doesn't really participate, as he scans the room looking for the distinctive red hair of Anne. Gilbert finds himself doing this more and more often lately, and he's desperately trying to ignore the meaning behind it.

When he does spot Anne, he sees her slumped across her desk, her wild hair in disarray and preventing him from seeing her face. Diana and Ruby are anxiously looking at her, and Gilbert is immediately worried. Before he has the chance to go over to her, Miss Stacey enters the room and tells them all to sit down.

Gilbert doesn't concentrate much throughout the rest of the lesson. He continually attempts to sneak glances at Anne. The girl sat up, after asked by Miss Stacey. Her shoulders are slumped and she doesn't seem to be engaged in the lesson. Miss Stacey asks Anne two questions, and on both occasions, Anne fails to answer. Gilbert is concerned by her behaviour, and promises himself that he'll get to the bottom of it.

When lunch starts, Anne's friends head outside but Anne herself does not follow. Gilbert goes to Diana, hoping that she'll have some answers.

"Diana! What is the matter with Anne. Is she sick?" Gilbert asks her.

"Oh Gilbert I don't know!" Diana exclaims, clearly worried for her friend "I keep asking and all she responds is that she has 'a problem I cannot fix'. I don't know what to do."

"I'll try talking to her." Gilbert offers.

Diana offers a grateful smile "Please try. I'm ever so worried about her."

When Gilbert returns to the classroom, he sees that Anne has returned to the same position she was in at the start of the day. Her head is resting on the desk, and Gilbert furrows his brows in worry; is she exhausting herself?, he wonders. 

"Anne." He whispers gently, once he's stood next to her desk.

Anne raises her head off the desk. She looks at Gilbert in suspicion "Why are you whispering?"

"I thought you might have been asleep." Gilbert admits, feeling mildly embarrassed.

"I could not possibly sleep! For I have suffered a great injustice."

"And what exactly is this injustice?" He questions.

"You cannot solve my problems Gil, but I appreciate the efforts."

Gilbert's face heats up slightly, as it always does whenever Anne calls him 'Gil'. The familiarity of it causes butterflies in his stomach. "Try me." He replies, doing his best not to stutter.

Anne stares at him for a moment, considering whether or not to tell him. "Oh Gilbert! It is terrible, I found a kindred spirit and Marilla is refusing to let us remain friends. Cordelia is to be sent away!"

This is not the answer Gilbert was expecting. Yesterday Anne had been in a tremendous mood. How had she made a friend and lost one in such a short time?. Then again, he thought, not much was impossible with Anne. "Well, why does Marilla object to Cordelia?"

"Because Matthew is allergic!" 

Gilbert was more confused than ever at this "How can he be allergic to a person?"

"Because Cordelia isn't a person, she's a cat!"

The indignant tone of Anne's voice makes Gilbert want to laugh. "So you're saying you want a pet cat?" He asks, doing his best to keep the amusement out of his voice.

"No I'm saying that I have a pet cat. Yesterday I found sweet Cordelia in the woods. She was tiny, and desperately hungry. It was clear she'd been abandoned. So I took her home and cared for her. But Matthew cannot be near cats without sneezing. Marilla has told me that when Cordelia is of good health, I will have to find someone else to take her."

Gilbert smiles softly like this. It's so like Anne to rescue an animal, and fall in love with it instantly. Her kindness never ceases to amaze him. "I'm sorry to hear that Anne. I'm sure you'll find her a good home."

"But what if I can't!" She cries "Diana's parents detest cats, and Ruby already has a cat, her parents won't allow another one in the house. I don't want to give Cordelia to a stranger, what if they are unkind to her? She has a gentle soul, and needs love. It's bad enough that she was abandoned once, it seems truly cruel for her to be abandoned again."

By the end of her speech, tears are running down Anne's face. Gilbert's heart aches at the sight. Anne is the strongest person he knows, and the rare times she cries always seem to profoundly effect him. 

He cannot stand the sight of her tears, so, before he can think it through, he blurts out "What if Cordelia stays with me?!"

Anne stops her crying and looks up at Gilbert in amazement "You would take her in Gilbert? That would be perfect."

Gilbert feels the sudden urge to hit his head on the desk, repeatedly. What possessed him to offer? He doesn't dislike cats, but he doesn't particularly like them either. His opinion on them is pretty neutral, but he certainly has never wanted one as a pet. But Anne's looking at him with so much hope, that he cannot take it back. "I'll have to check with Mary and Bash, of course. But if they say yes, then Cordelia could live with me."

Gilbert couldn't believe what he was saying, he really needs to think before speaking. But before he can regret his decision, Anne flings herself at him. He's in a state of shock at this, but Anne doesn't seem to notice. Instead she buries her head into his shoulder, and says "Oh Gil! You are a true friend for offering." 

When Gilbert realises what's happening, he hugs Anne tightly. She'd only ever done this once before, and he was going to be damned if he didn't savour the moment.

"Of course I'd offer Anne," He says in a shaky voice "That's what friends are for."

-  
The next day Anne practically skips to school. She knows there's a possibility that the Lacroix's won't want a cat in their home, but she has hope that Gilbert will figure something out. If Cordelia was to live with him, then Anne could go see her whenever she wanted, as Mary had often told her she was always welcome in their home.

When she meets Diana on her way to school, she animatedly tells her friend of the situation.

"So what you're saying is that you and Gilbert are going to share a child?" Diana laughs.

"Don't be ridiculous Diana. Cordelia is a kitten, not a child."

"Still if he does take Cordelia in, then won't you two spend a lot more time together?"

"Perhaps," Anne says, hoping she sounds casual, but secretly her heart is racing. "But what does it matter? After all he and I are friends."

"Anne, I can guarantee that if any of his other friends had asked him to do this favour, he would have politely declined. Trust me, that boy likes you, and he's doing this to make you happy."

Anne feels her face go three shades darker at this comment. She simply scoffs and rolls her eyes in response, unable to form a proper sentence. Yes, Anne was aware that Gilbert was attractive (objectively speaking of course). Yes, she was aware that they were both old enough to be courting. And yes, sometimes she did get butterflies when he looked at her. But they were friends, for crying out loud, and Anne was certain that's all they would be.

For the rest of the walk, Anne remains silent, not wanting to discuss Gilbert Blythe any further. However, when they make their way inside the classroom, the aforementioned boy walks straight towards them.

"Anne!" He grins "I have excellent news!"

"I'll leave you two alone then." Diana says, shooting a knowing look at Anne before walking away.

Anne, however, does not dwell on this. She's far too excited for the news. "You're going to take Cordelia in?" She guesses.

"Yes! Mary says she loves cats; her family had one growing up. And Bash doesn't really have an opinion on them. But he's happy to have a pet that will chase away any mice. So you can bring Cordelia over whenever you'd like to."

The news makes Anne's heart swell with joy. She has to push down her urge to hug him. She'd not been able to ignore it yesterday, and she was admittedly still reeling from the contact. Instead she chooses to gently squeeze his shoulder, her hand still burns at the touch, but it's less overwhelming. "Thank you so much Gil. I will sleep soundly knowing Cordelia will be cared for by you."

-  
Anne keeps Cordelia in her bedroom, far from Matthew, for two weeks before she hands her over to Gilbert. During this time, Cordelia looks like she's getting healthier, the kitten still needs to gain more weight, but she's definitely making progress. Cordelia sleeps on the bed, despite Marilla's protests. Anne enjoys the company, and likes to run her hands through her soft fur whilst she tries to sleep. The tiny kitten will often lie on her back, and purrs gently whilst having her tummy rubbed. Anne absolutely adores her, and hates knowing she can't stay with her.

Diana comes to visit one day, and Cordelia doesn't seem to like her. When Diana attempts to stroke the kittens fur, she goes to hide behind Anne. This slightly worries Anne, as Cordelia had not liked Jerry either. 

"That cat is far too attached to you." Scolds Marilla "You need to give her to Gilbert soon. The longer you wait, the worse it will get."

And so, after a very tearful night, Anne puts Cordelia in a basket, and goes to the Blythe-LaCroix household. Gilbert opens the door, appearing slightly ruffled, but still happy to see her.

"I see Marilla finally got you to give in." He smiles "Come in, I'm excited to meet this cat you're clearly obsessed with."

When Anne enters the kitchen, she's perplexed to see its empty "Where are Bash, Mary and Delphine?"

"They're visiting Mary's friends. They'll be back later in the evening." Anne can't help but blush at this. Her and Gilbert may be friends, but she always struggles spending one on one time with him. Sometimes he stares at her so intently that she feels she could spontaneously combust.y

Thankfully, Gilbert doesn't seem to notice her discomfort, instead he gives her a knowing look and says "Come on Anne, stop stalling. You'll have to hand her over eventually."

Anne pouts at this; she really didn't want to give her beloved pet away. She sets her basket on the table and gently picks Cordelia up. The small kitten seems delighted at the attention, and gives a contend purr when Anne runs her fingers through her fur. Gilbert smiles warmly at the cat "Of course she's a red head." He jokes.

Anne sticks her tongue out at him, an automatic reflex, which she can't help even though it's not very ladylike "What's wrong with red hair?" She demands.

"Nothing." He says quickly, raising his hands in mock surrender "Of course it does concern me she'll have that famous temper."

Anne rolls her eyes "Cordelia is a well behaved cat. Although, if I must admit, she hasn't exactly taken well to Marilla, or Jerry or Diana... Or well anyone really."

"Ah but she likes you. So she must have good taste." 

Anne blushes at the compliment, "If she does have good taste, then I imagine she won't like you." She intends this to be a joke, but she startles at the implication. Anne needs Cordelia to like Gilbert, otherwise the poor cat may have no where to go.

"Try handing her over to me. It might make her trust me more."

Anne agrees and starts to slowly approach Gilbert "Now Cordelia," She whispers to the cat "Gilbert here has very kindly agreed to take you in. Now, he's not very smart, and to be honest he's rather annoying. But you can't stay with me, which means you'll have to be nice with him. So that means no hissing, scratching or biting."

Her rambling seems to amuse Gilbert, who watches her with his trademark smirk on his face. When Anne hands Cordelia to him, their fingers brush, and she does the best to ignore how it makes her feel. Instead she watched Gilbert and Cordelia with baited breath.

Surprisingly, the cat seems to like Gilbert. He's stroking her fur gently and murmuring words that Anne can't quite hear. Cordelia definitely likes him more than everyone else Anne has introduced her to. In fact, once the cat has settled, she curls comfortably into Gilbert's chest, in the same manner she does with Anne.

Gilbert looks at Anne smugly and says "See I told you, she has good taste." The sight of Gilbert gently cradling the tiny kitten makes Anne feel those pesky butterflies in her stomach again. It also makes Anne realise the Cordelia is no longer hers.

"You don't have to call her Cordelia you know? I know it's a bit of a romantic name, so I'll understand if you want to change it. After all she's yours now." Anne says the words but they must sound hollow.

"Anne she's yours as well. And I like the name Cordelia. Although I imagine Delly might struggle to say it. Perhaps I can call her "Lia" for short?"

"Yeah, I like that, it's nice. Thank you for doing this Gil. It means the world to me Anne."

"Don't worry about it Anne, you're my friend, you know that."

-  
Admittedly, Gilbert had only offered to adopt Cordelia because he wanted Anne to stop crying. However, it doesn't take long for him to fall in love with the adorable creature.

Lia is sweet and good natured, although she remains a little skittish. It takes time but the kitten eventually comes round to Mary, who is very patient in earning the animals trust. Bash tries to act neutral about the whole thing, but Gilbert sees him sneaking Lia extra scraps of fish when he thinks no ones looking. Delly is too young to have an opinion of Lia, but her face lights up at the sight of the furry creature, and Gilbert is certain that the two will get along when Delly is older.

Gilbert had tried to insist that Lia sleep on the floor, he even gets her a pillow and puts it by the fire for her. But three nights in and he finds that she will only sleep curled up on the end of his bed. He knows this is Anne's doing, but he is unable to be annoyed by it. He'd never been a cat person when he was younger, but with Lia he's now starting to see why Anne made such a fuss. 

"You only like that cat because it means that Anne with an E visits more often." Jokes Bash.

He's wrong of course, he likes Lia because she's adorable, and fluffy, and impossible to dislike. Yet he can't pretend that Anne coming round more often is a bad thing. Anne stops by his house almost every day now. They say it's to study, but Anne spends her whole time cuddling Lia, and Gilbert spends his whole time watching her.

Some days they will simply forgo the excuse of studying, and the two will sit outside, whenever it it sunny, and Lia will happily accompany them. One day they're sitting in the grass, Lia contentedly lying in Anne's lap. Anne sighs wistfully "Do you suppose Cordelia has forgiven me for abandoning her?"

"You didn't abandon her Anne. You saved her, there's nothing to forgive."

"I gave her a home at Green Gables, and then I kicked her out. I know how awful that can feel; to lose a home. It is an ache that never fully fades."

Gilbert is saddened by this; every time Anne mentions her life before Avonlea, he gets a desperate urge to hold her, and promise that she'll always have a home here. "Lia is a very smart cat, Anne. You brought her to me, and gave her a home. And you, sitting right here with her, shows that you've not abandoned her. I promise you're still her favourite human."

Anne brightens at this, she reaches over an grabs Gilbert's hand "Thanks Gil." She says softly to him.

Gilbert looks down at their entwined hands, his tanned, hers paler, slightly freckled, and a whole lot smaller. He marvels at how comfortable she feels with him, and it feels like an almost perfect moment.

All the time they were now spending made it difficult for Gilbert to pretend he didn't have feelings for Anne. He'd tried to ignore them when he'd returned to Avonlea. But lately it had become increasingly clearer that he'd not gotten over his crush on her. In fact, it had become more than just a simple childhood crush, he had deep feelings for her. The problem of course, was that he had no idea how to tell her.

So, he does his best to continue to act like normal. Anne is his friend, and he's almost certain that she doesn't feel the way he does. Instead he takes what small mercies he has been granted, and he basks in the happiness he feels when they spend time together.

-  
Anne, to put it lightly, was stressed. Now that Cordelia was living with Gilbert, Anne was spending a lot more time with him. The two of them being constantly in close proximity had led her to the startling realisation that she had a crush on Gilbert. She wasn't sure, exactly, when this crush had began, all she knew was that it was unlike nothing she'd felt before. 

Since arriving in Avonlea, Anne liked to think that she had matured. She still had frequent vivid fantasies and daydreams, but what was important was that she had a handle on her emotions. Unfortunately, all this self control seemed to disappear whenever she was around Gilbert.

The most embarrassing incident, so far, had happened due to the take notice board. Cordelia had been living with Gilbert for two months, when the post was put up. 

The post was simple, and read "Anne Shirley and Gilbert Blythe are not yet married, but they already have a child (Their child is a cat)."

Gilbert had pulled down the notice and brought it to Anne "Did you write this?" He had asked, in an indecipherable tone.

"No.. Of course not... Why would I?" She had stuttered.

"Relax Anne, I think it's funny. I mean, Lia pretty much is our child right?" He had clearly been joking, but the mention of the two of them having a child together made her blush wildly.

"Cordelia is a cat!... And she's not.. Well she's not... And even if she was, well... I don't know why... You see it's no ones business whether you and I..." Anne had blurted out a frankly incomprehensible speech, that didn't make a lick of sense. The whole time Gilbert had stared at her like she was a mad woman. So, of course, Anne dealt with it in a sensible manner: she had ran off and hoped it was never brought up again.

Anne very much wanted to avoid Gilbert; it was terribly frustrating how flustered she got when they were together. However, Anne adored Cordelia, and could not bare to abandon her. So Anne continued to spend time with him; and embarrass herself constantly in the process.

-  
Six months into having Lia, Gilbert finds that the small cat has become completely ingrained into his life. So when Lia gets sick, he is in complete turmoil about the whole thing. The first sign is that Lia doesn't seem interested in playing, she doesn't even chase a mouse that scurries through the kitchen. She becomes lethargic and stops eating her food. Then, her eyes start to become sore and weepy; and she starts to let out small, dry coughs.

Anne is obviously distressed, so after much pleading with Marilla, she gets permission to accompany Gilbert to Charlottetown, to see the veterinarian there. The vet is a small, grumpy looking old man. He pokes and prods at Lia before sternly saying "It would appear that your cat has contracted pneumonia."

"Well what can up do?" Anne asks. The younger girl had been in a state since they'd arrived in Charlottetown; her eyes are puffy with exhaustion, and her cheeks are obviously tear stained. Her small hand is gripping Gilbert's tightly, like a vice. Normally, Gilbert would enjoy this contact, but the moment is so tainted by both their worry.

"There is nothing to be done. Some cats recover from it. However your cat doesn't seem to have particularly strong lungs. Given her current state, I imagine she won't last through the night."

Gilbert's lost for words at the diagnosis. Anne on the other hand, is very much not "No! You have to save her! She's only young and she deserves a chance. There must be something you can do."

"Young lady," Scolds the vet "Do not tell me how to do my job. People die and so do animals, it is Gods way."

"I don't care! She doesn't deserve such a cruel fate." Anne screams. Tears are openly streaming down her face, and Gilbert find his own eyes misty as well.

"Anne," He says softly, tugging on her sleeve "Let's take Lia home."

-

The mood in the Blythe-Lacroix house is deeply somber. Gilbert is holed up in his bedroom, accompanied by Anne. They've wrapped the sick cat up in blankets, as she is shivering, despite her fever. The cats coughs have gotten much worse, and she often sounds like she's stopped breathing. Anne is lied on the bed, huddled up next to Lia. Gilbert sits nearby in a rocking chair. He wants to comfort Anne, but he doesn't have the words. There's not much he can do to make the situation better. And his own heart is hurting too much, he'd not been expecting to lose another loved one, so soon after his Father.

They sit in silence for a few hours before Marilla arrives, looking frazzled and worried. "Anne! I've been worried sick. Why haven't you returned home?"

Anne stares back at Marilla for a brief moment before bursting into tears. Marilla rushes over to her daughter's side, and pulls Anne into a tight embrace.

"The vet," Anne sniffs "He said that Cordelia has pneumonia... and he doesn't expect her to survive the night."

"Oh Anne," The older woman whispers "I am so sorry, you poor child."

"Marilla, I'm begging you. Please let me stay here for the night. I can't bear to leave her side, she must be so afraid."

Gilbert is flabbergasted when the usually strict Marilla nods her head in acceptance "I'll allow it child, just this once, I'll return in the morning to come and collect you."

-  
Marilla leaves after an hour, and Bash and Mary bid them good night. Gilbert's bedroom is dark, the only light coming from the few candles he had lit. He had moved over to the bed to sit beside Anne, they're both leaning against the wall, and Anne's resting his head against her shoulder.

Lia rests in his lap, still wrapped up in her blanket. Her coughs are more frequent, and each one pains Gilbert to hear. 

"She's really going to die, isn't she?" Asks Anne, in a weary voice.

"We don't know that, the vet could be wrong." Gilbert says the words, but doesn't believe them.

"No, she is going to die. And it's my fault."

"What are you talking about? Of course it's not?" 

"No but it is! If she was not my cat then she would've stood a chance."

"Anne you're not making in any sense."

"Ive been too happy here in Avonlea. And God, or whoever is up there, has clearly decided that I am not made for happiness. I knew that in time something would be ripped away from me, it's happened my whole life."

"Don't be ridiculous. If Lia does pass away, it won't be because of you. This is just life."

"Life is so unfair." Anne sighs.

"That is is." Gilbert agrees.

"Do you know, the reason I was so insistent on keeping Cordelia, is because she reminds me of myself." Anne says in a quiet voice.

"You do both have shockingly bright hair."

Anne lets out a weak laugh "Not just because of that. But she was so alone when I found her. She had no friends or family, she had nothing. It reminded me of how I felt before I came to Avonlea. I wanted to give her a chance of a good life; to be loved like I am loved."

"Even if her life is cut short Anne, you at least know that the time she had was good. She was cared for and loved."

"I suppose that is a small mercy." Anne's voice sounds far off; she looked as exhausted as Gilbert felt.

"Anne," He gently says "You could sleep if you wanted. I'll wake you in an hour."

"Half an hour" Anne insists "And you must wake me earlier if Cordelia gets worse."

"I promise. Now please sleep Anne; it has been a truly long day."

-  
When Anne wakes, she finds herself in an empty bed. It takes her a moment before she realises she's in Gilbert's bed. He is nowhere to be seen, and the light streaming in from behind the curtains tells her that it is morning. 

She is instantly distressed. Gilbert had promised to wake her after half an hour and yet she'd clearly slept through the night. If he'd let her sleep through Cordelia's last moments, then she would never forgive him.

As she bursts into the kitchen, she readies herself for an argument. She is completely unprepared for the sight that greets her. Gilbert is stood at the sink, washing up, and Cordelia is curled in a ball on the seat of a chair, looking very much alive. 

"Cordelia!" She cries in amazement, rushing over to scoop the ginger cat into her arms. She presses a kiss to the top of the cats head, unable to comprehend what was going on. "Gilbert am I dreaming?" She asks breathlessly.

"Nope," He grins, setting the dishes aside to walk closer to them "Her fever broke in the night, and her lungs got stronger. She's still coughing, but it's no where near as bad as it was yesterday. I think she'll fully recover."

"How is that possible?"

"Turns out you were right, that vet was a complete idiot. I believe Lia had the flu, and not pneumonia, it's just as common in cats, but not as deadly. Of course I can't be totally sure, but my guess is as good as any."

"She's okay." Anne whispers the words like a prayer. "Thank you Gil."

"I didn't do anything, turns out Lia is just like you; she's strong."

The compliment brings tears to her eyes, she gently sets Cordelia back into the cushioned chair. Then, before she can think it through, she throws herself into Gilbert's arms. She nuzzles her head into his shoulder. She's overcome with emotions, and will definitely regret her rash actions later. But for now she sets out to enjoy the moment.

He pulls away from her quicker than she would've liked. But he still keeps a gentle hold on her waist. "What was that for?" He smiled.

"I just don't think I could've gotten through last night without you. Thank you Gil, you are a true friend"

"No problem, carrots." He replies, eyes sparkling with mischief. The old childish nickname used to fill Anne with anger, but now it only leaves a fond smile on her face. 

They stay like that for a moment, and that's all it takes to open Anne's eyes up to something she's always known.

Oh, she thinks, I'm in love with Gilbert Blythe.

-  
Life in Avonlea continues; Gilbert sits his exams and spends a whole month restlessly awaiting the results. Although they no longer have any need to study together, Gilbert spends the majority of his time with Anne (and Lia, of course).

He could feel his affection for Anne growing stronger and stronger each day. Some days he got the urge to confess, but he was never able to follow through, for he became paralysed with the fear that Anne would not return his sentiments. 

He finds it ridiculous, how almost everyone knows how he feels about Anne, expect Anne herself. Bash teases him mercilessly about it ("You're a moke,Blythe."). Mary gently tries to persuade him to confess before they leave for college. Diana shoots him knowing glances whenever she catches him gazing at Anne. Charlie and Moody call him a long list of names for not telling Anne.

At first, Gilbert tries to hide it from his friends and family; but eventually he gives in.

"Blimey Blythe! You're leaving early. It's a good hour before Miss Stacey will give you the results." Says Bash.

"Yes well I want to get to school early." Gilbert responds.

"Let me guess, it's because a certain classmate of yours is also getting there early?"

"Yes Bash, Anne will be there early, so I'm going because she'll be anxious."

"Ah, young love is truly adorable." Laughs Bash.

Gilbert doesn't even bother to deny his romantic feelings towards Anne. Instead he simply rolls his eyes and sets off towards school with Lia in tow.

When he reaches the school house he finds his predictions were correct; Anne is the first one there, and she's pacing up and down the room.

"Gil!" She cries upon seeing him "I did not sleep at all last night for I am too nervous. What am I to do if I have failed? I'll never go to college and I'll never be a teacher! I'll simply be a burden to Mathew and Marilla. I am to suffer a horrible fate I just know it!"

"Anne you need to calm down. I am confident that you passed. I knew you'd get like this so I brought a surprise for you." He says, hoping to reassure her.

She gives him a suspicious look "What kind of surprise?"

Gilbert grins at her mischievously "I figured our child had to be here for this momentous occasion." He sets the basket on the table to reveal Lia, who is curled up and soundly sleeping.

Anne's face lights up, the reaction he'd been hoping to get "Oh I'm so glad she's here."

"I thought she could be a good luck charm for us both."

"And," Anne adds with a wide grin "You'll need her to comfort you when I've beaten you."

"Ouch, that hurts Shirley, really it does" Gilbert clutches his chest in mock pain, and Anne rolls her eyes at his terrible acting. He's glad she's calmed down and back to her confident self (Lia always had a good effect on her mood.)

Him and Anne had been teasing each other for months about who would have the highest result. Gilbert would tell Anne that he was definitely going to do better than her. But secretly he didn't mind; he was rather looking forward to seeing how happy a victorious Anne would be.

His musings are interrupted by their friends, who arrive in the schoolhouse.

"Oh Anne," Cries Diana, "I'm ever so nervous."

"You'll be fine sweet Diana" Promises Anne in a soothing tone.

"Hey look, it's Lia!" Moody says in excitement, going to fuss over the cat.

"You two are obsessed with that cat," Scoffs Josie "Was there any need to bring her here?"

"She's a good luck charm!" Says Anne indignantly.

"And she's adorable." Adds Ruby. 

"She once tried to bite me," Scowls Charlie "For a cat she's pretty intimidating. 

Gilbert tries to hold back his laughter at Anne, who smiles proudly at this. Anne's personality had certainly worn off onto the cat. 

"Children! Gather round, it's time" Announces Miss Stacey. "I hold here your test results. Before I allow you to read them, I just have one thing to say. I am so terribly proud of you all. Now, take a look."

Their teacher slams down the list onto her desk, and their friends rush forward to read it. Anne hangs back, so naturally Gilbert does as well.

"Are you alright Carrots?"

"I'm still a tad nervous" She admits.

"I'm sure you have no need to be, you've worked harder than anyone else here."

Before he can reassure her anymore, he hears Diana announce "Anne! Gilbert! The two of you have tied for first!"

The class cheers for them but Gilbert doesn't notice. All he's focused on is Anne. Her face is completely lit up in joy. She turns towards him and gives him a blinding smile. He runs over to her and lifts her off the ground. He holds her in his arms, and gently spins her around in victory. When he sets her back on her feet, her face is tinged red and her eyes are alight. He's not sure he's ever seen anything or anyone quite as beautiful. 

"Congratulations" She says, breathlessly.

He doesn't get the chance to reply, as Diana and Ruby drag her into a group hug. Charlie and Moody appear and pat him on his back in congratulations. Gilbert hardly notices them; all he can do is stare at Anne. He feels like all the air has been stolen from his body as he comes to a realisation he should've come to a long time ago.

Oh, he thinks, I'm in love with Anne Shirley Cuthbert.

-  
Anne sits in the sun, gently running her fingers through Cordelia's fur. She'd stolen the cat from Gilbert, for the day, so that the small cat could join in on the picnic her Diana, and Ruby were having. 

"I can't believe summers almost over." Remarks Ruby, with her golden hair shining in the sun. 

"I'm just glad that we'll all be together, even once summer has ended." Replies Diana. 

"I am ever so glad us three shall be at Queens together." Anne sighs happily.

"Are you sure you'd rather not be going to Toronto?" Ruby says slyly.

"Oh Ruby! Not you too. It's bad enough Diana pesters me so about Gilbert."

"I'm sorry Anne but I just want you to be happy. Moody and I are courting, Diana and Jerry have made up, it would be so sweet if you were to be with Gilbert."

"I so badly want to tell him, but I don't think he feels the same."

"Of course he doe!," Protests Diana "If only you could see the way he looks at you when you're not looking. It's ever so romantic, you're just too blind for your own good."

"I am not!"

"You are too." Chimes in Ruby.

"Anne once we're in college, things will change between you and Gilbert. For one, you two won't be able to be as close friends anymore, as people will see it as improper for two unmarried adults to behave as you two do. He'll go off to Toronto, and the two of you will drift apart. You need to tell him before he leaves, or you'll risk losing him forever." Diana says, her voice passionate and pleading.

"Just think about it Anne." Ruby begs.

Anne sighs; she knows it's something she has to consider, but she's never been a fan of changes. "I will, I promise girls."

-  
Anne goes to the Blythe-Lacroix household feeling sick with nerves. For the past week she'd been going back and forth on whether or not she should confess her feelings to Gilbert. It had taken her conversation with Ruby and Diana, and a rather stern letter from Cole to make her realise it was time for her to tell him. She knows she has to tell him before they both leave for college but the thought of rejection is causing her much distress.

When she reaches the house, she's greeted by a smiling Bash "Ah! Young Anne, a pleasure to see you, as always."

"It's good to see you Bash, is Gilbert in?"

"Don't be shy now, you can ask where Lia is, I know she's who you're really here to see." Bash jokes. "They're both in Gilbert's room, go ahead."

The first time Anne had been allowed into Gilbert's room, she'd been rather uncomfortable. After all, he was a boy and she was a girl; it certainly wasn't proper. But rules in Gilbert's house were more relaxed; it was a welcoming environment. Her and Gilbert had often sat on his bed to study together.

When she goes inside, she's greeted by the sight of Gilbert intently reading a book. Cordelia is sat in his lap, and he's absentmindedly stroking her fur. The sight warms Anne's heart, she wishes she was as artistic as Cole, as she would love to have the moment memorialised in a drawing.

"Gilbert, exams are over, why on earth are you still studying?" She teases.

He lifts his head up , and gives her a smile that makes her heart race "Hello to you too, Anne. And for your information, medical school is going to be incredibly hard; so I'm trying to get ahead."

"Hmmm.... Competitive much?."

"Like you're one to talk." Laughs Gilbert. 

Anne goes to sit next to him, and smiles contently when Cordelia crawls away from Gilbert to welcome Anne. Anne greets the cat with an ear scratch, and receives a loud purr in response.

"Looks like I'm not the one you're here to see." Sighs Gilbert, faking offence.

"I only ever come here to see Cordelia and Delly, you know that."

"Well that's to expected, I suppose I'll never be that cute."

Anne giggles in response "Well I won't argue with that. But, for once, it actually is you I came here to see."

"And, pray tell, what have I done to deserve such an honour?".

"Well... I have something of importance to share with you." 

"I'm all ears."

Anne takes a deep breath and prepares herself, she'd practiced her speech over and over last night, but suddenly it's gone from her mind.

Before she can get the chance, the door swings open "Sorry to interpret." Says Mary "But dinner is on the table. Anne you're very welcome to join us, I've made more than enough."

"Thank you Mary, that would be lovely." Anne smiles, slightly grateful for the interruption.

As Anne walks towards the kitchen Gilbert speaks up "Can we finish the conversation after dinner?"

"Of course Gil." 

-  
Dinner is lovely, but Anne doesn't contribute much to the conversation. If anyone notices, they don't comment on it. Mary asks her questions, and Anne responds, but she does not launch into her rambling stories as she typically would. 

"Anne," Bash says "Have you heard the good news?"

"No," She replies "What is it?"

"The good news is that I'm not going to be in charge of that damn cat."

"You love that damn cat." Accuses Mary.

"She's a menace, and she eats everything in her path." Bash protests.

"What is he talking about Gil?" Asks Anne.

"Well," Gilbert starts "I was planning on telling you after dinner, but I suppose I might as well do it now. I finally found a boarding house that will allow me to bring Lia with me. The owner says Lia can stay as long as she causes no problems or messes. So you don't have to worry, Lia will be able to stay with me. And of course you'll be able to come visit as much as you want."

"That's brilliant Gil, I was so worried!" Anne exclaims. She'd known that Gilbert had been searching for residence in Toronto that would welcome him and Lia, but she'd not held out much hope.

"I agree Anne, it is brilliant." Interrupts Bash "I won't have to feed your little monster, and Gilbert will certainly get himself a girlfriend in Toronto."

"Sebastian." Laughs Mary "Leave the poor boy alone."

"What? I'm only telling the truth. Lia is an adorable little pet, I'm sure the ladies will love her. That'll be fun, right Blythe?."

"I've not really thought about it." Gilbert says, in an uncomfortable tone.

The comment from Bash makes Anne's heart sink to her stomach. How could she have been so foolish? Gilbert may not like any girl in Avonlea, but he'll surely meet plenty of girls in Toronto. And these girls will be far more accomplished then Anne, perhaps he'll meet a pretty female doctor and the two will fall in love. 

"Anne dear." Comes Mary's voice "Are you alright dear?. You've gone pale."

Anne looks at Gilbert and feels the sudden urge to get away from him. "Actually Mary, I feel rather unwell. Thank you for a lovely dinner. I feel that I need to return to Green Gables as soon as possible. Goodnight."

"Anne, wait, I thought you wanted to talk?" Asks Gilbert, in a worried tone. 

Realistically Anne knows that she's being foolish. But she can't get the idea of Gilbert with another girl out of her mind. So, Anne does what she often does when unable to deal with her feelings regarding Gilbert; she runs away.

-  
Anne takes off running, and immediately regrets it. A storm must have started whilst they were talking. Rain is pouring and Anne is instantly soaked. The walk home will surely be painfully cold for her.

"Anne!" Cries Gilbert, running towards her "It's freezing! Please come back inside."

"No thank you." Anne calls back, she keeps walking and refuses to look at him.

"Anne this isn't funny, you're being ridiculous." Gilbert complains when he reaches her. He grabs onto her arm to stop her from moving, she tries to shake it off, but his grip is strong. He whirls her around to face him, and Anne flinches at how close his face is to hers. "Just come back into the house." He pleads.

"Gilbert, I am perfectly fine. Now let me go, Marilla will be worried about me."

"Marilla isn't why you ran out of there so quickly, tell me what's wrong."

"I can't" Anne cries in frustration "There's no point in telling you how I feel because you won't feel the same!" Anne cringes at her words the moment they leave her mouth; she's definitely said too much.

"Tell me how you feel Anne." Gilbert demands.

"I can't"

"Fine I'll tell you how I feel." Gilbert draws a deep breath "Anne I don't really like cats."

Anne lets out a startled laugh; that certainly wasn't what she expected to hear "But don't you love Cordelia?"

"Of course I do. But before I took Lia in, I wasn't really interested in having a pet. I've never really wanted a cat."

"Then why did you offer to adopt Cordelia?"

Gilbert laughs in disbelief at her "Anne isn't it obvious? You were crying and I wanted it to stop. I hate seeing you cry; and it's not just because we're friends. It's so much more than that; I love you. God, Anne, by now you must know that I am hopelessly in love with you."

"Oh." Anne says breathlessly, she couldn't really believe what she was hearing.

"Yes: Oh." Gilbert says, his voice seeming pained at her response "Now can we please go back inside?".

"But... I." Anne was a little lost for words. She was stood in the pouring rain, frozen to her bones, and she was being stared at by the boy she loved; a boy who apparently loved her back. Really, she told herself, there was only one logical reaction. She took a step closer to Gilbert, rose up on her tiptoes and pulled him towards her, so that she could press a kiss to his lips. He seemed momentarily stunned, but he eventually reciprocated. They were both shivering; not just from the cold but from the contact. The rain continued to pelt down, heavily, however Anne hardly registered it. It was like they were in their own bubble, far away from the rest of the world. The kiss was gentle but insistent. Gilbert bit down on Anne's lip, and she gasped at the foreign experience. It ended far too quickly for her liking

"I hate to ruin the moment," He says in a low voice "But does this mean you feel the same way?"

"Of course, I love you Gil." Anne smiles.

"Thank God" He murmurs, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

"I think you're right." Anne says, water droplets running down her face "It might be time to go back inside."

"I suppose we best get moving." Gilbert agrees "After all, Lia will be wondering about us."

Anne smiles at Gilbert, laughs gently, and places her hand into his "You're right; Cordelia will always need her parents."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Come say hi on my [Tumblr](https://turquoisetopazz.tumblr.com)
> 
> Quick reminder to all my readers: It is SO important to keep supporting Black Lives Matter. Post on your social media, sign petitions and donate if you can. Without justice we cannot have peace.
> 
> If you haven't already; sign the petition calling for justice for George Floyd   
> https://www.change.org/p/mayor-jacob-frey-justice-for-george-floyd?source_location=discover_feed
> 
> Stay safe everyone.


End file.
